A Magical Night
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have really strong feelings for each other. Troy does not know that Gabriella has strong feelings for him like he does for her. Gabriella does not know that Troy has strong feelings for her , like she does for him. So will they learn they have feelings for each other? Will they end up together? TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy was at his locker with his friends talking with them, when he saw Gabriella walking by. Troy just kept staring at Gabriella with his really blue eyes. Troy knew he had strong feelings for Gabriella but he did not know if she had feelings for him. So after Gabriella disappeared he finished his conversation with his friends and went to his next class thinking about Gabriella. Troy was doodling on his notebook thinking about Gabriella. Chad had notice that Troy was writing Gabriella's name all over his notebook. Chad then realized that Troy had feelings for Gabriella.

Chad decided to talk to his girlfriend Taylor. Chad was going to tell his girlfriend Taylor that Troy has feelings for Gabriella and to see if she would help him get them together soon. So Chad could not wait for his class to be over with so he could go fine his girlfriend Taylor.

Mean while Gabriella was in her class and was writing notes but also she was thinking about Troy too. Gabriella was doodling Troy's name all over her notebook while thinking about Troy. Taylor saw Gabriella doodling on her notebook. Taylor also notice that Gabriella was writing Troy 's name with hearts by it on her notebook. Taylor then realized that Gabriella has feelings for Troy.

Taylor decided that after class she was going to fine her boyfriend Chad and tell him that Gabriella has feelings for Troy. Taylor was going to see if her boyfriend Chad would help her get them together too. Taylor also could not wait till her class was over with too. Taylor had a feeling her boyfriend Chad would help her get Troy and Gabriella together.

When the school bell rang , Chad left the classroom in a hurry to go find Taylor. Chad stopped at his locker to put his books a way. Chad was going to find Taylor because he want to talk to her about Troy and Gabriella. So Chad could not wait to talk to his girlfriend Taylor. What Chad did not know was Taylor was wanting to talk to him. Taylor put her books in her locker and then left to go find Chad.

Troy saw his best friend Chad leave the classroom in a hurry. He wonder why his friend Chad was in such a hurry for. So Troy went to his locker to put his books a way before going to his last class for the day. Troy knew that Gabriella would be with him in his last class and could not wait to see her again. As Troy enter his last class , he saw Gabriella sitting at her desk talking to Kelsi. Troy wish that Gabriella was his girl. Troy remembered that he has a girlfriend named Katie. Troy did some thinking in his last class and decided to break up with Katie because he did not have feelings for her like he did for Gabriella. Troy also decided that he wanted to lose his virginity to Gabriella and not with any other girl.

Gabriella had finish talking with Kelsi, when she told her that Troy was staring at her again. Gabriella turn to look and saw Troy staring at her. Gabriella could not believe how blue Troy's eyes were. Gabriella stared into Troy's eyes till Miss Darbus had spoke up and then she looked a way from Troy. Gabriella wish that Troy had the same feelings for her, that she has for him. What Gabriella did not know was that Troy did have the same feelings for her like she does for him.

After school was over Chad and Taylor went back to his house to talk about getting Troy and Gabriella together. So they left in Chad's car and went to his house. Once they got to his house, they got out of the car together. Chad locked his car up before they went into his house. They went to the kitchen first to get a snack and a drink before going into the living room to talk. They went to the living room and sat down to have their talk about Troy and Gabriella.

Chad told Taylor that he saw his best friend Troy doodling on his notebook and writting Gabriella's name all over it too during the class they were in together. Chad also said to Taylor that Troy was not paying attention in class and that his head was in Gabriella land. Chad told Taylor that is when he realized that Troy has feelings for Gabriella. Taylor told Chad that Gabriella was writing notes in her notebook,but also was writing Troys name all over her notebook with hearts next to it. Taylor also said to Chad that Gabriella was not paying really that much attention in class and that her head was in Troy land. Taylor said to Chad that she realized that Gabriella has feelings for Troy.

Taylor said to Chad that we should come up with a plan to get Troy and Gabriella together. Chad said to Taylor that they should call Kelsi,Ryan,Zeke,Sharpay,Jason and Martha to come over to the house. Taylor said to Chad lets call them and have them cover over so we can tell them about Troy and Gabriella having feelings for each other. Chad said lets go call them then. So they called their friends to asked them to come over. Chad and Taylor did not call Troy and Gabriella because they did want them to know what they were up too.

Mean while Gabriella was up in her room finishing the last of her homework. Gabriella then heard a basketball being bounced next door. So she got up and went to her balcony to see Troy playing basketball with his dad. As Gabriella was watching them play, she realized that Troy was the one she wanted to lose her virginity too and not to any other guy. So she went back into her room and went down stairs to her mom. Gabriella decided she wanted to get some advice from her mom and to tell her mom about her feelings for Troy.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sharpay,Zeke,Kelsi,Ryan,Jason and Martha arrived at Chad's house and knocked on the door. Chad and Taylor answered the door and let them in the house. Sharpay asked Chad and Taylor what they were doing there. Chad and Taylor told Sharpay and the rest of the gang about Troy and Gabriella having feelings for each other. Sharpay said to the the gang that she knew Troy and Gabriella had feelings for each other because of how they were staring at each other and stuff. Chad and Taylor told the gang that they need to come up with a plan to get Troy and Gabriella together. Sharpay said to the gang they should have Troy find out that Gabriella has feelings for him and do the same thing with Gabriella. Taylor told Sharpay that is a good idea but how are they going to do it.

Chad said to the gang that he knew a way they could do it. Zeke asked Chad how they are going to do it. Chad said that Taylor with the girls could have a conversation with Gabriella and have her tell them that she has feelings for Troy. Then some how they could have Troy over hear the conversation and learn about Gabriella's feelings for him. Sharpay then asked Chad how Gabriella is going to learn about Troy's feelings for her. Chad said that they could do the same thing. Chad said that he and rest of the guys could get Troy to tell them he has feelings for Gabriella. Then some how have Gabriella over hear their conversation and learn about Troy's feelings for her. Kelsi asked Chad and Taylor do you think this will work though. Taylor told Kelsi that once Troy and Gabriella learn they have feelings for each other,that they will try every way to get together.

Mean while Troy asked his dad for some advice. Troy told his dad about his feelings for Gabriella. Jack told his son Troy to follow his heart. Troy told his dad that he wants to asked Gabriella out but he is afraid she will say no. Jack said to his son Troy that Gabriella might not say no and that he should just asked her. Troy thanked his dad for the advice and that he would think about what he said. Troy went up to his room to do some thinking. A hour later Troy remembered he had to go break up with Katie first before he went over to Gabriella's house to ask her out. So Troy went to see Katie to tell her that it was over between them. Troy arrived at his soon to be ex girlfriend Katie's house and knocked on the door. Katie's mom had answered the door and let Troy in the house. Troy went to Katie's bedroom and open the door to see his soon to be ex girlfriend Katie having sex with the football captain. Katie saw her soon to be ex boyfriend Troy standing in her bedroom. Troy told Katie that it was over between them and then he left Katie's bedroom. Troy said goodbye to Katie's mom and left the house.

Gabriella told her mom about her feelings for Troy. Maria told her daughter Gabriella that she should listen to her heart. Gabriella thanked her mom for the advice she gave her and that she would think about what she said. Gabriella went back upstairs to her room to do some thinking. While Gabriella was up in her room thinking about what her mom said to her, she did not know that Troy was coming over to her house to ask her out on a date. Troy arrived at Gabriella's house which was next door to his house and went up to the door to knock on it. Troy knock on the door and Gabriella's mom answer it. Troy asked Gabriella's mom if Gabriella was home and Maria told Troy that she was home. Maria let Troy in the house and went to get her daughter Gabriella from upstairs.

Gabriella had just got done with the last of her homework, when her mom came into her room. Gabriella asked her mom what she wanted and her mom told her that she has some one down stairs waiting to see her. So Gabriella followed her mom out of her bedroom and down stairs. When Gabriella got down stairs and went to the living room where Troy was waiting. Gabriella could not believe Troy was at her house and wanting to see her. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him with a shock look on her face. Gabriella asked Troy what he was doing here. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him. Gabriella was at first shocked that Troy asked her to go out on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go out on a date with him. Troy smiled after Gabriella said that she would go out on a date with him. Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek and told her he would pick her up the next night around 7:00PM. Gabriella walked Troy to the door and told him she would see him then and gave him a kiss on the cheek too before he left.

Gabriella had a smile on her face, when her mom came back into the room. Gabriella told her mom that she has a date with Troy. Maria told Gabriella that she is happy that she has a date with Troy. Gabriella told her the date was the next night. Gabriella told her mom good night and went back upstairs to get ready for bed. After Gabriella got done getting ready for bed , she grabbed her diary to write about Troy asking her out on a date. Gabriella finished writing her diary and then went to bed for the night.

Troy walked back in his house with a grin on his face. Jack saw his son Troy go upstairs smiling and knew that he must have asked Gabriella out. Lucille asked her husband Jack why he was smiling and he told her that he saw Troy going upstairs with a smile on his face. Lucille asked her husband why Troy would be smiling and told her that their son Troy must have asked Gabriella out and she must of said yes to him.

Troy got ready for bed and then layed down on his bed. Troy could not believe he was going on a date with Gabriella the next night. So Troy cover himself with his blanket and went to sleep for the night. The next morning Troy woke up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day and went down stairs with a grin on his face. Troy got some thing to eat before he left for school.

Gabriella woke up and took a shower that morning too. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs with a smile on her face. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella still smiling. Gabriella went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat before she left for school. Gabriella finish eating her breakfast and then grabbed her school bag before leaving the house. Gabriella gave her mom a quick hug before she left for school. Gabriella was walking to school and thinking about her date she has with Troy that night. Gabriella got to school on time and saw her friend Taylor waiting for her at her locker.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella got to her locker and asked her friend Taylor how long she had been waiting for her. Taylor told Gabriella she had not been waiting very long. Gabriella then saw her friends Kelsi,Sharpay and Martha coming towards them. Gabriella asked her friends if they wanted to go sit some where to talk before they had to go to class. Taylor, Kelsi,Sharpay, and Martha told Gabriella that they could go sit down for a bit before having to get to class. So they all went to sit down and talk till time to go to class. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she had feelings for Zeke. Sharpay told her friends that she did have feelings for Zeke. Zeke and Troy were walking by when Sharpay told the girls that she had feelings for Zeke.

Zeke had heard Sharpay tell her friends that she liked Zeke alot. Zeke started smiling after he heard that Sharpay likes him. Zeke and Troy decided to listen to the girls conversation a little bit longer. Taylor asked Gabriella if she liked anyone. Gabriella at first blushed and then she told her friends that she really likes Troy alot. Troy could not believe that he just heard Gabriella tell her friends that she liked him. Troy started smiling after he heard Gabriella tell the girls she liked him. Troy and Zeke walked a way to go find Chad. Taylor had saw that Troy and Zeke had over heard them talking. It was time for them to head to the first class they had. Troy and Zeke sat down at their desk with smiles on their faces. Chad tried to get their attentions but he did not get a response from them. Gabriella with the girls came in the class room and saw Chad trying to get Troy and Zeke's attention. Taylor saw that Troy and Zeke had zone out big time if Chad could not get their attention. Gabriella walked over to Troy and kissed him on the lips which got his attention. Troy kissed Gabriella back on the lips before she went to sit down in her seat next to him. Chad, Taylor,and the rest of the gang could not believe Gabriella kissed Troy on the lips and that she was able to get his attention. The friends were in shock that Troy had kissed Gabriella back before she had went to her seat that was next to him.

The friends notice that Zeke had not snapped out of his daze. Troy knew why Zeke was in his daze. Sharpay decided to kiss Zeke on the cheek but it did not snap him out of his daze. Sharpay decided to do what Gabriella did to Troy and kiss Zeke on the lips. So Sharpay kissed Zeke on the lips and Zeke snapped out of his daze. Zeke kissed Sharpay back on the lips before she went to sit in her seat next to him. The friends were in shock to see Sharpay and Zeke kissing each other on the lips. Miss Darbus came into the classroom and started class. Miss Darbus told the class they would be doing assignment with a partner. Troy and Gabriella decided to be partners. The school bell rang and the students left the classroom. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come to the gym to watch him practice and she told him that she would love too.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the gym. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before going to the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. A few minutes later Gabriella saw Troy come out of the locker room with the team. Troy look over at Gabriella and gave her a wink before practicing with the team. Gabriella watched Troy the whole time, he was practicing. After basketball practice was over, Troy went over to Gabriella to let her know that he was going to take a quick shower. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room to shower and to get dressed back into his regular clothes. Gabriella could not believe that Troy had given her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella realized that she loved kissing Troy on the lips. Troy came out of the locker room and went over to Gabriella. Gabriella kissed Troy passionately on the lips before they headed to the lunch room to eat lunch with their friends.

Troy and Gabriella were holding hands when they entered the lunch room together. Chad and the rest of the friends saw Troy and Gabriella holding each others hands. Troy and Gabriella were smiling at each other. Troy and Gabriella sat down with their friends and ate their lunch. After lunch time was over, they went to the next class they had. After school Troy gave Gabriella a ride home. Troy walked Gabriella to her door and gave her another kiss on the lips. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up a 7pm for their date. Gabriella told Troy that she will see him then. Gabriella gave Troy one more kiss before she went into the house. Troy drove his car back over to his house which was next door to Gabriella. After Troy parked his car in the drive way, he went into the house to do his homework.

Gabriella went up stairs to her bedroom to find a outfit to wear for her date with Troy and then she was going to get the little bit of homework she had to do done. Troy and Gabriella could not wait for their date. Troy finished his homework and then went to take a quick shower. Troy got dressed for his date with Gabriella. Gabriella hand got the last of her homework done. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for her date with Troy. Troy had decided he was going to asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Troy headed over to Gabriella's house when it was close to 7pm to pick her up. Gabriella was ready and waiting for Troy to pick her up.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry for this chapter being short ,but the next chapter should be a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and knock on the door. Gabriella hear someone knocking on the door and so she went to answer it. When Gabriella open the door she saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella went to get her purse and then told Troy she was ready to go. So Troy open the passanger side door for Gabriella and she got in the car. After Troy close the door he went to the driver side and got into the car. Troy drove them to the restraunt and when they got there, Troy parked the car. They got out of the car and he locked it up before they went into the restraunt.

Troy and Gabriella went into the restraunt and over to the hostess. Troy said to the hostess that he has a reservation under Bolton. The hostess took Troy and Gabriella to their table. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table and order their food. While they were waiting for their food to come, they did some talking. Gabriella told Troy she was going to go to the bathroom real quick like before the food comes. So Gabriella went to the bathroom. Troy heard his cell phone ring and so he answered it. Troy was talking on his phone while waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went back to the table. Gabriella saw Troy on his cell phone and could not believe that he would be talking on his phone. Gabriella got upset at Troy for talking on his phone and so she left the restraunt. Gabriella called Sharpay and asked her to come pick her up from the restraunt. So Sharpay showed up and Gabriella got into her car. Gabriella asked Sharpay if she wanted to go to the mall for a little bit. So Gabriella asked Sharpay if they could stop at her house first so she could change into some confortable clothes. So they stopped at her house and she change her clothes before going to the mall. Sharpay and Gabriella went to the mall to do some shopping and then get something to eat.

Mean while Troy told Chad on the phone that he was on a date with Gabriella right now and that he would talk to him later or tomorrow. After Troy hung up his cell phone and decided to turn if off for now. Troy put his phone back into his pocket. Troy wondered what was taking Gabriella so long to get back from the bathroom. So Troy decided that maybe she had to wait and is going to the bathroom now. What Troy did not know was that Gabriella had come out of the bathroom and that she had saw him on his cell phone talking. Troy decided to go to the bathroom and then he went back to the table to wait for Gabriella.

Sharpay and Gabriella finish shopping at the mall,and decide to leave. Gabriella asked Sharpay to take her home. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she is still mad at Troy. Gabriella told Sharpay that she is still a little mad at him for talking on his cell phone,when they are on a date. Sharpay told Gabriella it was Chad that Troy was talking to on his phone. Gabriella told Sharpay that she was going to have a talk with Chad about interupting. Sharpay dropped Gabriella at her house and then went to the restraunt to have a talk with Troy. Sharpay arrived at the restraunt that she had picked Gabriella from earlier. Sharpay went into the restraunt and went over to the table Troy was sitting at. Troy asked Sharpay what she wanted. Sharpay told Troy that she took Gabriella home. Sharpay told Troy that Gabriella had saw him on his phone talking on it. Sharpay asked Troy if he was talking to Chad on his phone. Troy told Sharpay that he was talking to Chad for a little bit while he was waiting for Gabriella to come out of the bathroom.

Troy said to Sharpay that he did not know that Gabriella had saw him talking on his phone. Sharpay said to Troy that if he wants to be with Gabriella that he better go apoligized to her for talking on his phone. Sharpay told Troy that Gabriella was really upset with him for talking on his phone, when they were on a date. Troy told Sharpay that he would go apoligize to Gabriella. Sharpay said to Troy that she had to go home now and would see him in school. Sharpay left the restraunt and went home for the night. Troy paid for the food and took it to go. Troy left the restraunt and got into his car. Troy went over to Gabriella's house to apoligized to her for talking to Chad and not telling Chad that he was on a date.

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and got out of his car. Troy locked his car up after taking the food out. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella was in the living room watching a movie when she heard some one knocking on the door and so she got up to answer the door. When Gabriella open the door, she saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy told Gabriella he was sorry for talking to Chad on his phone, when they were on a date. Gabriella told Troy she forgives him and to not let it happen again. So she let Troy into her house and shut the door. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing before he show up and she told him that she was watching a movie.

So Troy told Gabriella that he brought the food they had ordered. They heated the food up and then went to the living room to watch the rest of the movie together. Troy and Gabriella finish eating the food and watching the movie. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told him she woud love to be his girlfriend. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom for a while. They did some making out for a while before he had to go home for the night. A hour later they went back down stairs and went to the door. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more kiss before they said goodnight to each other. Troy told Gabriella he would see her in the morning when he picks her up to take her to school. Gabriella told Troy she would see him then.

Troy got into his car and drove it to his house which was next door. Troy got out of his car and locked it up before going into the house. Troy went into his house with a smile on his face. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and went to bed for the night. Gabriella got ready for bed and then went to bed for the night too.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and got out of bed. Gabriella took a shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before her boyfriend Troy picks her up. Gabriella was eating her breakfast and doing some thinking too. Gabriella realize that she was ready to have sex with her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella put her dishes in the sink before she grabbed her purse and backpack. She made sure she had her house key before locking the door. Gabriella sat on the porch swing to wait for Troy.

Troy had got up earlier to run and now he was taking a quick Shower. Troy got dressed for the day and grabbed his backpack. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before he went to pick his girlfriend Gabriella up. Troy finished his breakfast and grabbed his backpack with the keys to his car. Troy left the house and got into his car. Troy picked Gabriella up from her house and they were on the way to school. Troy notice that Gabriella was in thinking mode. He wondered what she was thinking about. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and he parked his car before they got out. Troy told Gabriella that he was taking her to a movie that night. Gabriella asked Troy what movie they were going to see. Troy told her that she would have wait and find out tonight. So they grabbed their backpacks and shut the car door. Troy locked the car up before taking Gabriella's hand into his.

They went into the school together and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class. Troy and Gabriella were doing some making out by Troy's locker when their friends came up to them. Troy and Gabriella said hi to their friends after they had finished kissing each other on the lips. They all went to their first class, which was with Miss Darbus. They got threw the first class and went to their lockers to put the books a way. Troy ask Gabriella if she was going to come to the gym to watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy that she would come to the gym with him and watch him practice.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the gym and shared a quick kiss on the lips before he went to the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her boyfriend Troy practice. Troy came out of the locker room with the rest of the basketball team. Troy saw his girlfriend Gabriella sitting on the bleachers watching him. Troy winked at Gabriella amd she blew him a kiss. As Gabriella was watching Troy practice , she had decide that she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend Troy. So Troy had finish practicing and went over to Gabriella and told her he was going to go take a quick shower. Troy said to Gabriella he would be back out after he shower and get dressed back into his regular clothes. Troy went into that locker room and took a shower. He got dressed back into his regular clothes and left the locker room. Troy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before they went to the lunch room to eat lunch with their friends.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to their locker to get the homework they had to do. Troy and Gabriella also grabbed their backpacks before closing the lockers. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands to the car. They got into the car and went to Troy's house to do their homework together. Lucille made a snack for Troy and Gabriella to eat while they were working on their homework. Gabriella thanked Troy's mom for the snack. Troy and Gabriella finish their homework and went upstairs to his bedroom for a little bit. They did some making out before Gabriella went home to get ready for their date to the movie theater. Troy told Gabriella he would pick her up at 7:00pm. Gabriella told Troy she would see him then. Gabriella went home and took a quick shower. Gabriella put the outfit she picked out on and finished getting ready.

Mean while Troy took a shower and got dressed in the clothes he chose to wear on his date with Gabriella. Troy look at the time and saw that he had to go pick Gabriella in fifteen minutes. Troy left his house and went to pick Gabriella up. Troy open the car door for Gabriella and she got into the car. Troy held Gabriella's one hand in his while he was parking the car. They got out of the car and he locked it up before they went inside the movie theater. Troy and Gabriella held each others hands while watching the movie together.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella left the movie theater and went for a walk in the park. After they got done walking in the park, they got back into his car and went back to her house for the night. When Troy and Gabriella got back to her house, they went inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Troy and Gabriella started kissing each other passionately on the lips. Things started to get heated between them. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure about it. Gabriella told Troy she was sure of it. Troy and Gabriella continued kissing each other and also took each others clothes off. Troy and Gabriella made love that night in her bed twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before they took a shower together. They got dressed for the day before they went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Troy told his girlfriend Gabriella that he was glad that he lost his virginity to her and she told Troy that she was happy that she lost her virginity to him. They finished eating their breakfast and then grabbed their school bags before leaving her house. They got into his car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella said I love you to each other while on the way to school. They arrived at the school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up before he took Gabriella's hand into his.

Chad and the rest of the gang saw that Troy and Gabriella were glowing. Chad could tell that some thing must have happen between Troy and Gabriella for them to be smiling so much that day at school. So Chad decided to have a party at his house that night since it was friday. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to come to the party that Chad was throwing that night at his house. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they might come to the party for a little bit. So Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework they had. Troy and Gabriella went to his room to do the homework they had left to do. A hour later they had finish their homework and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to stay the night with him and she told him that she would love to stay the night with him.

Troy and Gabriella went over to her house so she could get some clothes and stuff for the next day. Gabriella left her mom a note to tell her that she was staying over night at Troy's house. Gabriella got her stuff put in her overnight bag. Troy carried Gabriella's over night bag for her when they left the house to go back over to his. They went upstairs to his room for a while till time to leave for the party. Troy set Gabriella's overnight bag on the couch in his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella did some making out for a while. They went back down stairs and told his parents they were going over to Chads for a little bit and be back later. They got into Troy's car and head over to Chad's for the party. Mean while Chad asked Taylor if she would go out on a date with him and she told him that she would love to go out with him.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the party and got out of the car. Troy locked his car up and then took Gabriella's hand into his. They went up to the door and knocked on it. Chad open the door and let Troy and Gabriella into the house. As the party was going on they were hanging out with their friends. A hour later Troy and Gabriella went to one of Chad's guest bedrooms to be alone for a little bit. Once they were in the guest bedroom , they started making out. Troy and Gabriella went over to the bed and started taking each others clothes off. They got under the blankets and made love twice. After they got done making love, they took a quick shower before putting their clothes back on. After they had put their clothes back on ,they made the bed before leaving the bedroom. They went back down stairs to the party to let their friends know they were leaving. They left Chad's house and went back to Troy's house for the night.

Once they were back at his house, they got out of the car. Troy locked his car up before they went into the house. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to drink before they went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella sat down on his bed and did some kissing. That night they made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Mean while Chad and the friends knew that Troy and Gabriella were together as a couple and saw how much they love each other. Chad was going to talk to Troy to find out why he and Gabriella were smiling so much. So after the party was over, Chad asked Taylor if she wanted a ride home and she told him that she would like a ride home.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella and decided to go for a quick run. So Troy put on his running clothes and left his bedroom to go for a run. Troy asked his dad if he wanted to go for a run with him. So Troy and his dad went for a quick run that morning. While Troy and his dad were out running, Gabriella woke up to fine Troy not in bed with her. Gabriella decided to get up and take a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. When Gabriella entered the kitchen she saw Lucille making breakfast. Lucille said good morning to Gabriella before she finish making the breakfast. Gabriella said good morning back to Lucille and then went to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Troy and his dad came back from their run and went upstairs to take a shower. Troy got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Troy notice that his girlfriend Gabriella was already up. Troy went back down stairs and went into the kitchen to see his girlfriend Gabriella and his mom eating breakfast together. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and ate his breakfast. Jack came back down stairs and went to the kitchen to see his wife eating breakfast with their son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella. So Jack sat down to eat his breakfast too. Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their breakfast and went to get their school bags before they left the house. They got into Troy's car and left for school.

Mean while Chad,Taylor and the rest of the gang were already at school waiting for Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor shared a few kisses before talking with their friends some more. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They saw their friends waiting for them. Troy parked the car and they got out. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their school bags before he locked the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went up to their friends. They all went into the school and to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are together. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they are together too. Ryan and Kelsi told their friends they were also together. Sharpay and Zeke were not ready to tell their friends they are together too. They all went to their first class , which was with Miss Darbus.

After they got down with their first class, they went to their lockers to put the books a way before they went to their next class. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come watch him told Troy she would love to come watch him practice. So they went to the gym together. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips before he went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice. Troy came out of the locker room with the rest of the basketball team. Troy saw Gabriella sitting on the bleachers watching him. Chad did not mind that Gabriella was watching them practice.

Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips before he went to the boys locker room to shower. Troy took a fast shower and got dressed back into his regular clothes. Troy was the first one out of the boys locker room. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand into his. They walked out of the gym and went to the lunch room to get some lunch. Troy and Gabriella got their lunch and went to sit with their friends. They ate their lunch and talked to their friends too. After they had finished eating their lunch,they went to their lockers to get the books for their next class they had. They got to class on time and did some talking for the class started.

After school Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to get their school bags and homework they have to do yet. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they would seee them later on. They got into the car and left for home. Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. Two hours later they had finish their homework and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love twice before taking a shower together. They put on a tshirt and short to relax in. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie or call their friends to find out what they are doing.

Mean while the friends were hang out at Sharpay and Ryan's house. The friends were swimming in the pool. Chad decided to call Troy to see if he and Gabriella wanted to come over to Sharpay and Ryan's house to hang out with them. Troy heard his cell phone ring and so he answer it. Chad asked Troy if he and Gabriella wanted to come over to Sharpay and Ryan's house to hang out with them. Troy told Gabriella that their friends were over at Sharpay and Ryan's house , swimming and hang out for a while. Gabriella said to Troy lets go over there and hang out with our friends for a little bit. So Troy told Chad that they were coming over. Troy and Gabriella got ready to go over to Sharpay and Ryan's house to hang out with their friends for a while.

Chad told the gang that Troy and Gabriella were going to come over to hang out with them. The friends could not wait for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Not long after Chad had told them that Troy and Gabriella were coming over, they arrived at the house. Sharpay went to let Troy and Gabriella into the house and gave them a hug too. They went to the backyard where the rest of the gang was hanging out. Troy and Gabriella got into the pool together. Chad and Taylor also got into the pool together too. Sharpay took Zeke a side and asked him if they could tell their friends that they are together too. Zeke asked Sharpay if she was sure that she wanted to tell them. Sharpay said to Zeke that she wants them to know they are together. So Sharpay and Zeke went to tell their friends that they were together too.

Please Review!

A/N There are now 7 to 9 chapters left of this story too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So Sharpay and Zeke told their friends that they were together. The friends were glad that they were together too. Troy and Gabriella had alot of fun that day with their friends. Troy and Gabriella told thier friends they were leaving and going home now. The friends said goodbye to Troy and Gabriella and told them they would see them at school. So Troy and Gabriella got into his truck and went home for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. After they finished eating their breakfast, they went to get their school bags, before leaving the they finished eating their breakfast, they went to get their school bags, before leaving the house. They left the house and went to his car. They got into the car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while on their way to school.

Troy and Gabriella arrive at school on time. Troy parked the car and turn it off before they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags before he locked the car up. They went into the school together. Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and get the books for the first class they had. After they got their books out of the locker, they shut their lockers and did a little bit of making out by them before going to class. They got to class on time and sat down at their desks.

They got through their first class and were at their lockers putting their books away. The principal anounce that east high was having a school dance that Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not wait for the school dance that was friday. Gabriella and the girls decided they would go shopping for their dress, on wednesday after school. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their next class.

They got through the rest of the school were at their lockers getting the homework they had to do and their school bags before shutting their lockers. They left the school and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in went to his house to do their homework hours later they finished their homework and then went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabiella went back upstairs after getting the bottle of water. They went back to his bedroom and did some making out which got really heated. They made love twice before taking a shower got dressed in a tshirt and shorts before they layed down to take a nap together.

Mean while the friends were at Sharpay's house working on their said to the gang,why are we working on our dancing for. Sharpay said to Chad that they need to be able to dance really well. So they worked on their dancing for to hours and then did their homework before going swimming in Sharpay and Ryan's swimming pool. Taylor decided to call Troy and Gabriella to find out if they were going to be coming over. Chad asked Sharpay why they had not called Troy and Gabriella to see if they were going to come over. Sharpay said to Chad that they did not want to disturb them.

Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and heard one of their cell phones ringing. So they answered the cell phone, to find out who was calling them. They found out it was one of their friends that was calling them to see if they were going to come over to Sharpay's to hang out with them. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that they would be over in a little bit. So they hung up the cell phone. They went to get ready to go over to Sharpay's house for a little bit. They went down stairs and told his parents they were going over to Sharpay's house to hang out with their friends for a little bit.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. The next chapter should be a little bit longer and it will also include the song Finest Hour.


End file.
